masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Collector Crisis
The Collector Crisis was a conflict fought between several factions against the Collectors and by proxy their overlords, the Reapers. This conflict is believed to be on of the defining events the influenced the eventual Xindi Conflict in 2153, which further influenced the foundation of the Interstellar Coalition in 2156. Background Course of the Conflict Klingon Unrest In February 2151, the Klingon colonies of Aviskie, B'aaj, Hrakkour IV and HuDyuQ were subjected to a sudden act of biological terrorism, when a viral agent of unknown origin erupted among the populations. In all four cases, the Klingon Defense Force was forced to sterilize each settlement, resulting in the deaths of 3.1-million Klingons. Evidence discovered at the former colonies on Aviskie and Hrakkour IV indicated the all four worlds reported a unidentified escape pod being jettisoned from a civilian freighter in orbit, while said freighter rapidly moved out of the system. Investigation established that the freighter belonged to the Klingon Great House of Varnak. Because the four planets were all controlled by Houses Mogh, Boral and Kultan, the infighting it produced among the Great Houses of the Klingon Empire nearly caused civil war. In April 2151, Klaang was hired by the Klingon High Council to obtain information that an unknown alien faction was attempting to fuel the civil war. Unknown to all but a few in the upper echelons of the Klingon High Council was that Klaang was a member of the Jo’avwI and used his scout to travel to Rigel X to meet with fellow agent, Lady Sarin of Cial, who as a former agent of the Jo’avwI had access to the Suliban plans. In order to safeguard the information, it was encoded into his DNA. Battle of Broken Bow Read More: Battle of Broken Bow As Klaang left Rigel X to head back to Qo'noS, he discovered that he was being pursued by a Collector cruiser. After diverting course into the Sol-system, his vessel's warp drive stalled in the system's asteroid belt, prompt the UES Valiant to investigate. Just as the escort approached, the Collector vessel arrived and opened fire, heavily damaging the Valiant and killing her commanding officer, Captain Bocar Kyle. Klaang managed to engage his warp drive and attempted to make for Earth, the populated planet in the system, while the Collector cruiser gave chase. First officer, Commander Supriya Gupta, assummed to command of the Valiant and gave chase to the pair, alerting Starfleet Command of the situation. Starfleet rapidly declared a system-wide alert, ordering all orbital Earth traffic to scatter and redeployed the UES Kyoto, UES Intrepid, UES Dauntless, along with launching the newly completed UES Enterprise. They were joined by two Vulcan vessels, the cruiser VCS Nor’Kar and the transport VCS Yarahla. Wishing to maintain diplomacy, the Vulcan contingent took point and when Klaang and the Collector vessel entered extreme orbit, the Yarahla approached to make contact. The Collector vessel however opened fire, destroying the entire transport. The remaining vessels responded with force while Klaangs made for Earth orbit. While phaser and photon weaponry was proved effective against Collector technology and inflicted serious damage to the craft, the enemy cruiser was of a higher armour-grade and superior meant the action inflicted was negilible. It was only by the timely arrival of the UES Valiant, who intentionally collided with the Collector vessel in a sucide strike, that broke the superior vessel's defenses enough to allow the UES Enterprise to transport a photon missile into its interior. The resulting detonated completely disabled the craft, killing its entire crew and rendering it intert. While this was underway, Klaang was pursued into Earth's atmosphere by a Collector shuttle and forced to crashland near the town of Broken Bow, Oklahoma, North American Republic. Klaang was able to kill his pursuers by leading them into a grain silo and destroying it with his disruptor. However, Klaang was in turn shot by a local farmer named Richard Moore. Enterprise Mission The injured Klaang was taken to San Francisco Starfleet Xeno-Medical Center in San Francisco, where he was treated by the Denobulan doctor, Phlox. Vulcan Confederacy Ambassador Soval recommended that Klaang be taken off life-support in order to keep in line with Klingon tradition. However, Admiral Maxwell Forrest and Captain Jonathan Archer wanted to return Klaang alive to Qo'noS using the newly-launched Enterprise. Spurred by a desire for humanity to display an ability to manage its own affairs, Archer elected to push up the launch of Enterprise by three weeks in order to return Klaang to his people. During the course of this mission, the Enterprise crew encountered a group of Suliban on Rigel X. Through Sarin, Archer learned of the Reapers and of the Collector's attempts to destabilize the Klingon Empire. When Enterprise returned Klaang to Qo'noS, the Klingon High Council was made aware that the Collectors had been staging attacks within the Empire, trying to make it appear as if one house were attacking another. Destruction of Paraagan II In 2152, the Collectors engineered the destruction of the Paraagan II mining colony, framing the UES Enterprise for the disaster in an attempt to sabotage their mission. Sarin reappeared, however, and aided the crew in retrieving proof that they were not responsible, thereby allowing Enterprise's mission to continue. Prothean Heist Later that year, the Enterprise crew learned that the Tholians were in some way involved in the Cold War, when they attempted to steal a Prothean ship. Enterprise eventually became embroiled in a three-way power struggle between themselves, the Tholians, and the Collectors, each of whom wished to obtain the ship. This fight was ended when Commander Charles Tucker III dropped the vessel into a red giant, thereby destroying it. Category:Wars Category:Military Conflict Category:History Category:United Earth History